THE PRINCESS KNIGHT:Princesa caballero
by Diosa lunar
Summary: Una princicesa se hace pasar por chico para defender el trono se su propio reino y aparte debera enfrentar el amor. S y D .leanlo pliss .Dejen reviews para decirme si quieren que continue mi historia .
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero decirles que estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takenouchi .

_estos son los pensamientos_

**esta línea es el cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAP.1 : PRINCESS KHINGT**

Hace mucho tiempo existía un reino en la luna llamado milenio de plata y en la tierra había un reino que gobernaba todos los territorio de la tierra .La luna era gobernada por la reina Serenity y el rey Eriot , del amor de los reyes nació una niña muy hermosa de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos azul como el mar y la llamaron Serena , mientras tanto en la tierra no hacia muchos años que había nacido el príncipe Endymion , un niño de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azul zafiro inoptizantes.

Pero existía un problema para los reyes de la luna ya que existía una ley que impedía que una mujer gobernara el milenio de plata , entonces los reyes concientes de que no tuvieron hijos varones educaron a su pequeña hijita como un varón hasta que cumplió los 16 años de edad , para no levantar sospechas ,hicieron creer a todos que su hija era un varón, y le dieron el nombre de Sein , solo los reyes , la nana y la guardia personal de la princesa sabían la verdad.

Pero el hermano del rey el conde Zafiro ambiciona el trono del milenio de plata y el sospecha la verdad acerca del "príncipe" ,pero no puede probarlo , el conde Zafiro junto con el conde Diamante tratan de desenmascarar al "príncipe".

Era una mañana maravillosa en el milenio de plata y un príncipe o mejor dicho una hermosa princesa se despertaba.

Nota: Serena como príncipe le puse Sein y como princesa será Serena.

mmm… que linda mañana – dijo una joven rubia mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

Buenos días príncipe -dice ikuko entrando en la habitación(nota: pondré a ikuko como la nana de la princesa jejeu )

Buenos días nana -dijo el "príncipe"

Sein te traje tu armadura y tu traje -dijo ikuko

gracias nana tu siempre al tanto de mi – dijo la princesa

estoy para servirte – dijo ikuko con una gran sonrisa

te dejare solo para que te vistas – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Serena se puso su traje y encima la armadura que cubría bien su pecho , peino su hermoso cabello dorado y después oculto su largo cabello con un sobrero ancho que tenia un elegante adorno encima y saco su espada de un estuche negro y la envaino en un costado de su traje colocándola dentro de su funda y salio de su habitación.

Serena paseo por todos los pasillos del castillo y llego hasta el jardín del palacio en donde encontró a su nana cuidando las flores y a su guardia personal que eran las princesas de los planetas del sistema solar .

Nana voy a dar un paseo por el bosque diles a mis padres que regreso dentro de una hora – dijo serena

Esta bien príncipe no se preocupe yo les avisare a sus padres- dice ikuko

¿Príncipe no quiere que lo acompañemos? - pregunto Sailor mars una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos violeta.

Déjalo Mars que haga lo que quiera – respondió Sailor Júpiter una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés

Cuidado en el bosque – dijo Sailor Venus una joven rubia de ojos azules.

Mina tiene razón ten mucho cuidado – dijo Sailor Mercury una joven de cabello corto azulado y de ojos azul zafiro.

Esta bien lo tendré- dijo la princesa

Serena fue a los establos a buscar a su yegua "rapidash" la cual monto y cabalgo hacia el bosque.

Mientras Serena cabalgaba ,se le atravesó en el camino un gato negro , Serena trato de frenar al caballo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero al hacerlo el caballo termino por tirarla ,Serena que inconciente por unos minutos pero cuando alfil abrió los ojos se encontró con una gatita negra con una luna menguante en la frente.

**Nota de la autora**: Se que este capitulo esta un poco corto y aburrido pero les prometo que los próximos serán un poco largos y muy interesantes , entiéndanme soy nueva en esto , cualquier duda o comentario respecto al fic escríbanme a mi correo


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí esta mi segundo capitulo y espero que les guste, y si no les gusta, no me maten ¬¬u.

** CAP.2 ¿Príncipe o Princesa?**

Serena quedo inconsciente por unos minutos pero cuando alfín despertó se encontró con una gatita negra con una luna menguante en su frente.

Hasta que alfín te encuentro – dijo la gata negra.

¿Tu pu… puedes hablar? – pregunto sorprendida Serena.

Claro que sí –dijo la gata.

Mi nombre es Luna – dijo.

Fui enviada por la diosa Selene para protegerte y decirte la verdad - dijo Luna.

¿verdad?,que verdad? - dijo Serena confundida.

La verdad de que en realidad eres una chica ¬¬ - dijo Luna.

Jajajajajaja si como no - rió Serena dando vueltas por el suelo.

Como te atreves a decir eso yo soy un príncipe – dijo Serena indignada.

¡Que eres una chica¡ ¬¬ - dijo Luna molesta.

¡Que soy un chico! - dijo Serena orgullosamente.

Sabes que, ya me canse de discutir , me voy, ya deben de estar buscándome- dijo serena subiendo a su caballo y alejándose del bosque.

Que chica tan necia - dijo Luna cansada.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Luna , el Conde Zafiro y el Conde Diamante planeaban un plan para desenmascarar al "príncipe" .

Argg….. algún día voy a desenmascarar a Sein y yo gobernare el milenio de plata-dijo Zafiro un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos grises.

Estoy seguro de eso Conde Zafiro – dijo Diamante con una sonrisa.

Debe haber una forma para demostrar que Sein es una chica- dijo Zafiro.

Hay una forma mi señor-contesto Diamante.

¿Cual forma?- dijo incrédulo Zafiro.

Que la Reina Serenity diga la verdad sobre Sein , nadie podría dudar de la palabra de la reina y usted obtendría el trono fácilmente- explico Diamante.

Excelente idea Diamante- dijo Zafiro.

Pero como a aremos que la reina admita que Sein es una chica?- pregunto Zafiro.

Fácil señor, le daremos a la reina una pócima de la verdad , y ella dirá la verdad sobre el príncipe -dijo Diamante.

Excelente plan conde Diamante jajjajaja(risa malévola ¬¬)- rió Zafiro.

Alfil obtendré el trono y seré el supremo gobernante del sistema solar- dijo orgullosamente.

Por supuesto Conde Zafiro- dijo con una sonrisa Diamante.

Mientras en el salón real.

La reina y el rey se encontraban conversado .

Querido no crees que ya es hora de decirle a Serena la verdad?-dijo preocupada la reina.

No lo se querida, talvez Serena no reaccione muy bien cuando se entere- dijo angustiado el rey.

Lose pero es necesario que lo sepa, se lo diré yo cuando regrese de su paseo-dijo la reina.

Deacuerdo -sentencio el rey.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo.

Aquí esta la pócima señor- dijo Diamante.

Excelente todo esta saliendo justo al plan-dijo sonriente Zafiro.

Buenas tardes mi lady –dijo el Conde Zafiro.

Bunas tardes Conde –respondió la reina.

He notado que ha estado un poco tensa y le he traído un té(Nota :el té tiene la pócima u)-dijo con una sonrisa malvada el Conde.

Muchas gracias-respondió la reina mientras bebía el té.

Mientras tanto Serena llegaba al palacio , desmonto su caballo y entro en el palacio, al recorrer los pasillos, paso por una puerta donde escucho a su madre y al conde Zafiro hablando.

Mi lady hay rumores que dicen que el príncipe Sein es una chica - mintió el Conde.

Usted sabe algo respecto a esto mi lady - pregunto audazmente el Conde.

Ohh pues…..yo..-dijo la reina nerviosa y bajo del efecto de la pócima.

En ese momento entro Serena al oír a su madre tan nerviosa.

Conde Zafiro que hace aquí?- dijo Serena.

Cosas sin importancias príncipe Sein , con su permiso me retiro -mintió el Conde .

"_ya me las pagaras príncipe Sein" -_pensó el Conde con rabia mientras salía del salón

¿Mamá que paso , te encuentras bien? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Querida quiero decirte la verdad, tu eres una chica no un chico y discúlpame por no decírtelo antes.- dijo la reina con tristeza.

Tranquila mamá aunque no lo creas ya me lo habían dicho pero no quise creer-dijo triste Serena.

Hija te criamos así por que no tuvimos un hijo varón que ocupara el trono cuando tu padre ni yo estemos-dijo la reina.

Esta bien mama los comprendo y se que hicieron lo que creyeron mejor- dijo compasivamente Serena.

Continuara…………………….

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo ,pronto vendrá lo bueno de la historia ahora que Serena sabe que es una chica, cualquier sugerencia para el fic, critica ,comentario o tomatazos a mi 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora**: Hola disculpen la tardanza jeje , se me fue la inspiración pero he aquí mi 3 cap.

**CAP 3 .** **PRINCIPE EDYMION **

En la Luna…….

Los Reyes se encontraban discutiendo con su hija(**Nota:** q extraño no? ¬¬u).

Hija por favor debes entender que es necesario que vayas esta noche con nosotros a ese baile de mascaras en la Tierra para establecer por fin una alianza entre la Tierra y la Luna- dijo la Reina.

Mama ya te dije que no iré a ese estupido baile ¬¬ - dijo Serena molesta.

Pues aunque no quieras ir, iras jovencita – dijo el Rey con vos autoritaria y muy molesto.

Por que a mí ¬¬?- decía Serena resignada.

Serena acepto a regañadientes , no quedándole mas opción , se fue a su cuarto a alistarse para el baile.

En una parte del palacio...

Esta es nuestra oportunidad Conde Zafiro ,para desenmascarar al príncipe Sein en ese baile-dijo Diamante con malicia.

Si , ya he pensado en el siguiente plan para desenmascarar a Sein de una vez por todas – dijo maléficamente Zafiro.

¿Que tiene en mente Conde Zafiro?-pregunto Diamante.

Veras le pedí aun sabio que me diera algo para esta clase de situación , y me dio esta pluma mágica-dijo mostrando una pluma blanca con un sello mágico.

Y que es lo que hace esa pluma Conde?-dijo confundido Diamante.

Muy simple querido amigo quien escriba con esta pluma no podrá mentir y siempre escribirá con la verdad-dijo feliz Zafiro.

Brillante!!!Conde es usted un verdadero genio-dijo Diamante (**nota**: si como no y yo soy batichica no?¬¬u).

Mientras tanto en la Tierra……

Un gran alboroto se ocasionaba en el castillo de la tierra, sirvientes y cocineros corrian sin parar , alistando todo para el baile que se iba llevar acabo. Mientras tanto un príncipe y su sequito platicaban sobre el gran baile que se llevaría a cabo.

Ahh pero que alboroto-dijo fastidiado el general Jedite , un guapo joven rubio de cabello corto y ojos azul cielo .

Si, y todo por el ansiado baile-decía el general Zoicite ,un joven rubio de largo cabello sujetándolo con un coleta baja y de hermosos ojos verdes.

Si pero presiento que este baile será único -decía el príncipe Endymion.

¿Por que lo dices Endy?-dijo el general Neflite , un joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color miel.

No lo se , solo se que pasara algo interesante- dijo Endy.

mmm….q extraño que tengas es presentimiento no lo crees? -dijo curioso el general Malaquite un guapo joven de largos cabello plateados y de ojos azul-grisáceos.

Lo único interesante será el desfile de damas que vendrán a este baile -dijo con picardía Jedite

Claro que si-dijo el príncipe con una gran sonrisa.

Ustedes como siempre pensando en mujeres ¬¬ -dijo Neflite.

Pues ellos tienen razón -dijo un serio Malaquite.

Será lo mismo de siempre Jedite y Endy tras las faldas de varias chicas –dijo con resignación Zoicite.

La unica forma de que Endy dejara de estar de rompecorazones y mueriego ,seria que encontrara a la mujer perfecta que le robara el corazon –dijo Malaquite.

Aunque eso lo veo difícil , la mayoría de las mujeres caen rendidas ante Endy-dijo pensativo Neflite

OH vamos chicos ,aun no encuentro a la mujer perfecta para mi –dijo Endy.

Talvez la conozcas en el baile , todo puede suceder ¿no crees? -dijo Jedite.

Solo talvez - dijo Endy pensativo.

En la Luna……. .

Serena se alistaba para el gran baile, se había puesto un elegante traje de príncipe, blanco y de detalles dorados y como podía faltar , su gran y elegante sombrero ocultando su largo y hermoso cabello y por ultimo un antifaz dorado. A pesar de llevar ropa de príncipe Serena tenia unos ojos femeninos y un rostro dulce y hermoso que mostraba que podría ser una mujer muy hermosa.(**Nota:** Serena con su traje de príncipe, ocultaba bien el pecho así creando la ilusión de que era un hombre aunque , mas bien parecía una mujer disfrazada jeje ).

Por que tengo que ir a ese estupido –se preguntaba Serena molesta.

Miau…

Heee??? Que fue eso ? -se pregunto Serena.

Miau – de repente entro a la habitación una linda gata negra.

¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Luna que haces aquí!!!???-dijo sorprendida Serena.

Solo vine a advertirte que tengas cuidado en el baile -dijo Luna.

¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Serena.

Tu sabrás que hacer ,solo ten cuidado -dijo la gata desapareciendo por la ventana de la habitación.

¡¡Oye espera!! -intento detenerla Serena, pero la gata habia desaparecido.

Pero a que se referia con que tuviera mucho cuidado -dijo Serena curiosa.

Serena abre por favor-decía Ikuko afuera de la habitación.

Adelante-dijo Serena

Sein tus padres me dijeron que ya es hora de partir a la Tierra-dijo Ikuko.

Enseguida voy-dijo Sein.

En la Tierra……….

El baile ya había empezado y muchas parejas bailaban en la pista. Mientas que en otro lugar de el palacio.

Espero que los reyes de la Luna y sus guerreros lleguen pronto, dicen que son muy fuertes-dijo Neflite.

¿Como crees que sea el príncipe de la Luna? -preguntò Edymion.

No lo se, dicen que es experto en la magia y el esgrima -dijo Zoicite.

¿Solo eso se sabe? -dijo extrañado Jedite.

Que extraño ¿no lo creen? -dijo preocupado Malaquite.

Si ,demasiado extraño es como si ocultaran algo del príncipe-dijo Neflite.

Querida trata de ser amable con los reyes de la Tierra y con su hijo por favor-dijo la Reina.

Esta bien mamá tratare-dijo Serena .

Al entrar al palacio muchas personas se sorprendieron al ver llegar a los reyes de la Luna y unas mujeres con extraños trajes de peleas .

Bienvenidos a la Tierra , es un placer tenerlos aquí –dijo el Rey de la Tierra mostrándose con su esposa del brazo.

Al contrario es un placer para nosotros estar aquí -dijo la Reina

Tu debes ser el príncipe Sein , mucho gusto en conocerte muchacho-dijo el rey ofreciéndole la mano a Serena.

El gusto es mió su majestad –dijo cortésmente Serena respondiéndole al Saludo.

Si me disculpan estaré observado el baile-dijo Serena despidiéndose cortésmente y alejándose de los reyes. Tanta habladuría la mareaba..

¿Que crees que le pase a Sein? –pregunto Sailor Mars a Mina.

No lo se , pero ella no le gustan este tipo de reuniones-dijo Mina.

Serena permaneció recargada en una pared observando toda la fiesta , hasta que una trompeta sonó presentando al Príncipe de la Tierra y a sus generales mientas estos bajaban de la escalera principal todos luciendo antifaces.

Las Sailors comentaban lo guapos que estaban los generales como el príncipe.(**Nota**: y como no va estar guapo mi Endy ahhh(suspiro) bueno ejem continuemos u )

¡Pero que guapos están! -decía Sailor Venus con ojos de corazón.

Venus cálmate , deja de babear o inundaras el salón ¬¬ - decía Sailor Mars.

No la culpo –decía Sailor Júpiter con ojos de corazón.

Chicas cálmense que ahí vienen -dijo Sailor Mercury.

Oye va viste a esas chicas-dijo Jedite con picardia.

Ellas deben ser las guerreras de la Luna-dijo Zoicite.

Yo pensé que eran hombres , pero me sorprende que unas mujeres cuiden de un príncipe -dijo curioso Maquite.

Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Neflite.

¿Y en donde se supone que esta el dichoso príncipe de la Luna?-dijo Endy.

No se ustedes pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí hablando, yo voy a bailar-dijo Neflite dirijiendose hacia Lita.

Disculpa me concederías esta piesa-dijo cortésmente Neflite.

Eh …bueno yo…esta bien-dijo Lita sonrojada ofreciéndole su mano.

Los demás generales hicieron lo mismo y cada uno bailaba con una Sailor. Mientras que Serena seguía observando a los generales y al príncipe ……

Por favor por que tanto alboroto por unos chicos-dijo Serena.

Disculpe me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo-dijo Endy que al ver a Serena juro que era una mujer muy hermosa disfrazada de caballero.

Y déjeme decirle que es usted muy hermosa-dijo galantemente Endy.

Serena se sonrojo ,pero vio que el Conde Zafiro la estaba vigilando así que trato de esquivar a Endy.

Ah lo siento amigo pero tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo Serena dándole una palmada a Endy en el hombro.

Endy se quedo muy extrañado normalmente las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies y ella lo rechazo muy fácilmente y eso no se iba a quedar así.

Insisto en que bailes conmigo- dijo Endy con voz seductora.

¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeee!!!!!!!! Pero ….. espera-fue lo ultimo que dijo Serena antes de que Endy la jalara a la pista.

Endy disfrutaba mucho estar bailando con Serena, Serena estaba muy sonrojada y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente ,después Serena intento escapar de los brazos de Endy , pero el la apretaba mas a su cuerpo y la sujetaba de la cintura.

Jajaja al fin mis sospechas se han confirmado, Sein es una mujer –dijo con una sonrisa el Conde Zafiro.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el trono sea nuestro mi señor -dijo satisfecho el Conde Diamante.

Después Endy intento acercar su rostro al de ella , pero Serena de un empujón logro alejarse de el y salir de la pista de baile ,pero Endymion se acerco nuevamente a ella. Serena rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado del salón tratando de perderlo entre los invitados .

Uff… creo que lo perdí -dijo Serena cansada.

Yo creo que no -dijo Endy apareciendo detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

No puede ser --u -dijo resignada Serena.

¡Oye que te has creído al acosar al Príncipe de la Luna!-dijo Serena desenvainando su espada y apuntándola hacia el rostro de Endymion.

¿El Príncipe de la Luna?-pregunto Endy asombrado.

Oye tranquilo , disculpa si te moleste,juraria que eras una mujer muy hermosa-dijo Endy apenado.

¡¡¡En guardia!!!-grito Serena molesta ,dando una estocada que Endy esquivó.

Sera como tu quieras-dijo Endy desenvainando su espada.

Los reyes y los invitados miraban asombrados la pelea.

Peleas bien-dijo Endy con una sonrisa.

Tu tampoco peleas mal-dijo Serena .

Endymion en un descuido de Serena le dio una estocada en el pecho a Serena y el traje de Serena se abrio un poco dejando ver un poco el incio de sus pechos.

Pero que rayos-dijo Endy al ver lo que había visto

Serena rápidamente se abrocho el traje para no levantar sospechas.

¿ _Será mi imaginación lo que vi_?-se preguntaba Endy.

¡¡Endymion ya basta, es una orden!!-dijo el Rey de la Tierra molesto.

¡¡Sein guarda esa espada ahora!!-dijo el Rey de la Luna muy molesto

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron y envainaron nuevamente sus espadas.

Damas y caballeros es hora de la Ceremonia para firmar el tratado de la alianza entre la Tierra y la Luna-anuncio el Consejero.

Por ser una alianza que asegurara nuestro futuro , los futuros gobernantes de la Tierra y la Luna tendrán que firmar el tratado de alianza.-dijo el Consejero.

Es nuestra oportunidad mi señor-dijo Diamante con malicia.

Si , todo esta saliendo justo al plan-dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa diabólica.

El consejero saco de un estuche la pluma mágica que había conseguido Zafiro, el primero en firmar fue Endymion pero al tocar la pluma presintió algo extraño pero prefirió no decir nada y firmo, la siguiente era Serena pero al sostener la pluma vio que tenia una sello de magia maligna, y de repente recordó lo que le había dicho Luna con respeto a que tuviera cuidado.

_Por eso luna me dijo que tuviera cuidado ,esto debe ser obra del Conde Zafiro _-pensó Serena.

Serena uso sus poderes para crear una leve ráfaga de viento que hizo que la pluma saliera volando del salon.

Lo siento mucho se me escapo de los dedos-dijo inocentemente Serena .

No importa su majestad aquí hay otra pluma-dijo el Consejero dándole otra pluma a Serena.

Serena firmo el tratado y formalmente se estableció la alianza entre la Tierra y la Luna.

Esto es imposible, como pudo presentir el sello mágico-decía muy molesto el Conde Diamante.

Creo que subestime a esa chiquilla , pero la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte –dijo molesto el Conde Zafiro.

Buena pelea amigo-dijo Endymion ofreciéndole amistosamente la mano a Serena.

Heee …este si …eso creo amigo -dijo un poco sonrojada Serena al responderle el saludo a Edymion.

_Descubriré que es lo que tanto ocultas "Príncipe Sein", ya que no creo que lo que vi. fuera mi imaginación_ -pensó Endymion mientras le daba la mano a Serena y recordaba la vaga visión de haber visto el inicio de unos hermosos pechos.

………………..Continuara…………………….

**Nota de la autora:** disculpen por la tardanza esque se me había ido la inspiración y les agradezco mucho a mis amigos y a mi amiga Mirna por todo el apoyo que me han dado.


End file.
